Return of Evil
by Lynn12
Summary: ~Sequel to the story The Big Surprise~ It kind of relates to "The Lord Of The Rings" a bit, but any ways Chi Fu escapes and wants revenge, Will he get it this time? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~I do not own any of the characters, Only Ho Chi and the other dragons and some other guys that will be introduced later in the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 1: Escapes 

Chi Fu took a deep breath, placing his hands on his knees. Inhaling and exhaling for air. He had just ran away from the guards that were trying to stop him from escaping from the dungeons. 

He began to laugh to himself, he looked back at the palace and placed an evil smirk on his face. "You thought you could get ride of me but guess again." He then went quick to his heels and ran off into the dark forest. 

"I'll show you, I'll show you all, Your precious country will suffer and you will turn to Mulan your heroine for help" He laughed " Fa Mulan wont know what hit her."

He continued running, once on an open field saw a home with a grayish horse right next to their barn. 

Without anyone noticing he quietly got the horse ready. He mounted on and pressed his heals against it's barrel and galloped away, laughing and hollering to himself. 

~*~*~*~*~* Inside the palace~*~*~*~*~

The Emperor was talking to some of his advisers about the sentencing of Chi Fu. "Is everything ready for the execution?" The Emperor asked looking at his advisers for an answer. 

"Well everything........"One of the advisers began but got interrupted by the sudden opening of the doors. 

"You majesty.....Chi Fu escaped, he is no longer in the palace." The solder said with intensity. 

The Emperor grew a long face of worry, "Oh no....." He said under his breath. Knowing Chi Fu, he would probably do something for revenge. He plopped his elbow down on the chairs arms, and placed his hands over his head. What was he going to do now?

"Have you sent your troops?" 

"Yes, but still no word." 

He sighed heavily, "Alright, I want you to go to the Li's house and tell them that Chi Fu has escaped, Have all of the Generals men go out and search for Chi Fu. And make sure that he doesn't go to the Li's residence!" He ordered. 

"Yes, sir." With that he bowed and walked away to spread the word out. The doors shut and the Emperor was left with his advisers. "Leave me to think." He said in a calm yet frightened way. They bowed and left him along in his chair to think.

"What am I going to do?" He murmured to himself in worry that Mulan's life might be in danger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The solders lined up on their horses and waited for the order. The young captain who told the Emperor about the news was called Ta Sang. He mounted his white stallion and began to give the order. "All right, As you may know Chi Fu has escaped. Half of you will go to search for him. While the rest of you come with me to warn General Li Shang and Mulan about the situation." 

"All right lets ride." He pressed on his heels, and was off with his half of his men right behind him. The other half split up and went the other way. The galloped hard, so not to waste any valuable time. 

Some of the solders put up sighs on posts and shops, telling everyone to look out for Chi Fu and that he was free. The word spread out like wild fire though out the towns near the palace. 

The people of the towns talked about the situation to one and other, they didn't think of it so much at first. But they didn't know that Chi Fu was going to leave China and find solders mad men to come in and destroy China and their heroine Mulan. 

~*~*~*~*~*

~That's all for now, tell me what you think, thanks! 


	2. Word is out

Chapter 2:

Word is out 

It was quiet and peaceful at the Li's house. Mulan and Shang were still in bed sound asleep. Mulan woke up with Shang's arms around her. She smiled at the sense of love and secure. 

She got up slowly so not to disturb her sleeping husband. She went to the kitchen to fix breakfast. She made eggs, and some rice. Shang woke up with the sent of his wife's wonderful cooking. He stretched and placed a loose shirt on and headed to the kitchen where his wife was making their meal.

He went up from behind her and placed his arms around her petite waist. "Good morning beautiful." He kissed her on the top of her head. 

She turned around and began to giggle, "Good morning." And placed a kiss on his lips. She then went back to making their breakfast. Shang sat down at the table waiting patiently for his breakfast. 

Mulan brought over their food, and placed a plate in front of Shang. "Thank you, it looks good." He said as he took a bite of the scrambled eggs. "Hum, it's good."

"Well I hope so..." She responded from the compliment with a giggle. 

As the day went by Mulan and Shang worked together in the garden and on their martial arts moves. They moved swiftly together, as kicking and punching was being blocked by both of them. 

Mulan brought her leg in the air to kick him down, but was blocked by his arm. Mulan quick to react lifted her other leg, making her lift off the ground and hitting Shang to the ground, because she was off the ground she also landed hard on the soft grass.

Shang rubbed his chin and looked up to see that Mulan was also on the ground next to him. "Nice move." He complimented. Mulan took a deep breath, "Thanks." 

Shang got up and took Mulan's hand to help her off the grass. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get some water for us ok." Shang said as he headed inside to get the water.

As Shang got in the cups out, he poured the some water in each. 

There was a sudden knock at the door. Shang looked up, "Who could that be?" Shang murmured under his breath. 

Shang approached the front door and opened it slightly to reveal, Captain Ta Sang. "May I help you?" Shang asked with a risen eyebrow. 

"Good day General Li." He bowed down to Shang to show respect. "We have news from the Emperor, he wishes to speak to you." 

"What for?" Shang opened the door all the way allowing him to come in. As the young Captain came in, Shang looked outside to see about twenty or so solders outside on their horses. 

"Well........" Sang stopped when he saw Mulan enter from the back door way. He bowed quickly, "Honorable, Mulan." 

"Hello....who may you be?" She asked with uncertainty of what was going on. 

"I'm Captain Ta Sang, I'm sorry if I was interrupting something." He apologized to the Li's for he did not want to seem rude to them.

"No, not at all." Replied Shang in an honest matter.

"What's going on?" Asked Mulan as she looked at Shang and the Captain. Shang went towards his wife and took her hands in his.

"Mulan, I have to go to the Emperor's he wishes to speak to me...." Shang was interrupted by Ta Sang.

"Um...I hate to be rude and interrupt you but it wouldn't be safe for Mulan if she stayed here." They both turned to each other in worry.

"What do you mean she wont be safe?" Shang asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

"Well you see Chi Fu has escaped and we have not found him yet, but we are still looking for him....." Shang stopped him from going on by placing his hand in the air. 

"Why does the Emperor want to see us then?" 

Sang took a deep breath, "Sir, Chi Fu can reason with men and ask them to kill Mulan or even China, he wants to make sure that you two will be safe, So if you please come with me, and me and my men will take you to the Palace." 

"Mulan looked at Shang in worry, he could see it in her eyes. Even though she could easily defeat Chi Fu she was scared that another war would start because of her. To comfort her, held her in his arms tight. Mulan stayed close. 

"Thank you, just give us a few minuets to pack a few things." Shang responded in a soft tone. Sang bowed and left the room closing the door behind him. 

"Shang what's going to happen?" Mulan asked concerned.

Shang stroked her cheek with his one hand, he sighed. "I don't know." 

Mulan and Shang were packed and ready to go. Mulan approached Khan and patted his neck. Shang walked to her, with his stallion's reins in his hands. 

"Are you ready?" Shang asked in almost a whisper. Mulan turned around to face him.

"Yeah I just have to mount Khan and we can get going." As she took the reins into her hands. 

"Do you need any help getting up?" 

"Um...Sure." Mulan gathered up on her reins, while Shang put his reins through his arm and placed his hands underneath her arms. She placed her foot in the stirrup and hoped on up on Khan's back, with the help of Shang.

She got situated while Shang mounted on his white, calm stallion. Ta Sang was outside on his horse like all the other guys. 

From the corner of his eye he could see them approaching him. He turned his head and bowed his head down, to show respect of the two. 

"Are you ready?" 

"We're ready." Exclaimed Mulan.

"Let's go then." They all pressed against their horses and made then gallop. Mulan and Shang were placed in the middle surrounded by the solders so no one would get near them, as if they were the king and queen. Ta Sang didn't want to take any chances. 


	3. The Good Yet Bad

Chapter 3: 

The Good Yet Bad

The huge thick doors opened in the Emperors palace. Ta Sang led Mulan and Shang towards the Emperor who sat down on his chair with pride and honor. Ta Sang bowed down in front of the Emperor. The Emperor saw Mulan and Shang and smiled, they were safe.

"Thank you Captain Ta, you may leave us now." Sang got up to exit the room and closed the doors behind him. 

Mulan and Shang approached the Emperor and began to bow down before they saw his hand lift in the air to tell them not to bother with it. "I take it you know why you are here, do you not?" 

"Yes, Captain Ta Sang told." Said Shang.

"I brought you here so that I know that you two would be kept safe especially for Mulan's sake. Knowing Chi Fu and what he has done in the past, I would not want to risk it." Announced the Emperor as he began to come down towards were the both of them stood. 

"Thank you your highness." Replied both at same time in thanks.

"The Emperor nodded then turned towards Mulan and smiled, "Mulan, Do you mind letting me talk to Shang alone for a moment?" 

Mulan shook her head, "Not at all your highness." With that she bowed down and headed towards the huge doors.

"Mulan" she turned around to face the Emperor. "My servant Hang Tai take you to you're room and Shang's." He then snapped his fingers together and out came a young maiden about Mulan's age. She stood right next to Mulan bowing down at the Emperor waiting for her order.

"Hang Tai, this is Mulan, the one who saved China." She looked at Mulan and bowed down to her. 

"It's a pleasure Mulan." She said with sweet words.

"Please take her to our finest room and help her take her in her bags." Commanded the Emperor. 

"Yes, your majesty." She bowed down once more and had Mulan follow her to her room. 

"So, General how are things going for you two?" He asked.

"Fine sir, I couldn't be any happier." He said placing a smile on his face.

"Good...." He sighed heavily. "Shang I don't mean to do this to you and Mulan, but I need you to lead your army to try to find and capture Chi Fu. I know he is only one man but you don't know what kind of strange people lurk around here." 

"It won't be a problem sir." 

"Good then, Tomorrow morning you will leave." He smiled with satisfaction. Shang bowed down in respect.

"Thank you sir." He began to get up and walk towards the doors. How was he going to tell Mulan? Because knowing her, she would probably want to go with him. How would she take it? He pondered the whole way through the hallways trying to get to his room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hang Tai lead her inside a beautiful room all decorated, it seemed it was almost fit for a king. She sat the bags down on the bed while Mulan stared at the room in amazement. 

She coughed a bit to get Mulan's attention. Mulan snapped her head towards her direction. "Do you want me to help you to unpack?" 

"Sure!" They began to unpack, while they unpacked they had a friendly conversation that made them begin to get close as friends. 

"So...The General came to your house, aw...that's so cute." Adored Hang Tai. They both giggled. 

"He's really sweet and romantic. I couldn't be any happier." 

"I wish I had someone like that to care for me." 

Mulan looked at Tai with sadness, "Do you like anyone."

"Um....Well there is this...No! I shouldn't." Tai said stopping herself from going any farther. 

"Why, it's not like I'm going to say anything."

She looked at Mulan, Why shouldn't she, Mulan had been so kind to her so far, plus she shared her own stories with her. "All right, You know that Captain Ta Sang, well....I like him." She blushed deep red.

"Did you ever tell him or talk to him before?" 

"No! Are you crazy, I can't he's a Captain and I'm...we'll I'm just a servant." Mulan crossed her arms across her chest. 

"What do you think I was? I was only a peasant girl who joined the army and fell in love with a Captain, thinking that I would never had a chance but look at me know I am married to him."

"But....." 

"But nothing, talk to him, get to know him." Replied Mulan with confidence. Tai looked at Mulan, she was right. 

"Ok, I will but do you think you can help me?" She grinned at Mulan making irresistible for her to say no.

"Sure, but the rest you have to do by yourself." 

"Deal." She sighed with happiness then realized what the time was. "I probably should get going, good night Mulan."

"Good night Tai." Tai was out the door. Mulan frowned to herself feeling bad about not telling Shang about her little secret that she had been keeping for a couple days now. "I tell him tonight." She thought to herself. 

Shang walked in the doorway to find Mulan getting up from lying down. She walked over to Shang who did not look so happy at first but smiled at the sight of her. 

"Mulan...." He held Mulan tight into his arms. 

"Shang, I have to tell you something." 

"I have to tell you something also." 

"You go first." She said as she put her hands around his neck and placing her head on his chest. 

"I have to leave tomorrow with my men to look for Chi Fu." Mulan shocked by this, turned to Shang with a frown upon her face.

"But....But...You can't leave, not know, what if something happens to you? What will I do?" She said franticly. 

"Mulan, Calm down, I promise nothing will happen to me." He said trying to comfort her.

"Shang, you don't understand, I...I...." Tears formed and began to stream down her face.

"What Mulan?" He replied bewildered. He wiped away the tears from her face and looked at her for the answer.

"I'm with child." She began to cry even harder because of fear. He looked at Mulan in surprise, she was pregnant. Though happy with the news, he was scared one question popped into his head. "What if something did go wrong and he wasn't her to help her?" He thought to himself.

He lifted her head and smiled at her, "you won't be alone, I promise you." She merely jumped into his arms and stayed there for a while for the comfort. She was scared she never did this before. She was scared that something could happen to Shang, her or the baby. 

"Mulan look at me." She looked up at Shang who had a reassuring look on his face. "I love you with all my heart and wont leave you." 

"Shang, I don't know if I can have a baby, I don't know of I'm ready." 

"Mulan, you can do this I know you can, your strong you can go through this. And I will be with you the whole way." He smiled at her. She wiped away the tears and grinned at Shang. 

He began to chuckle, she joined in, "Your going to have a baby." He announced joyfully. Mulan giggled at the thought. 

"We're going to have a baby." She replied. He swooped her into his arms and swung her in the air. Making her giggle and laugh. He placed her down on the floor and cupped her face into his hands. He placed a warm and sensitive kiss on her soft, warm lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The dark forest~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chi Fu stopped the horse and mounted off him. He tied it to a branch and began to walk towards the small light in the distance.

When he was close enough he could see the blazing fire. There were some small tents. A man came out covered in black clothing. Chi Fu did not recognize whom these people were not even what race or anything. They looked like black devils. 

He tried to get a closer look by moving up but snapped a small twig in half. He cringed at the sound. The man suddenly looked in his direction. His black, old, clothing made him look like a black evil ghost. 

He came closer and closer. Making Chi Fu nervous. The dark man then looked to his right, at more of the guys covered in the black clothing. Chi Fu backed up slowly when he hit something in back of him. 

He looked up to see one of the dark cloaked man looking straight down at him. Chi fu let out a scream. The guy picked him up and stared at him. Chi Fu looked around now seeing that they surrounded him. 

"Please don't....No............" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you like it so far, think of the dark black cloaked man as the guys in LOTR, the ones that keep following Frodo. Well please review and tell me what you think, Thanks!


	4. Agreement

Chapter 4: 

Agreement 

The next morning as on schedule Shang had to leave with his men to go find Chi Fu. "I'll be back I promise ok." Assured Shang with his handsome smile. He placed his hand on her stomach where their child was growing. Mulan smiled, Shang lifted her head for one more long and warm kiss before he left. As they parted Mulan held onto him as if never to let go. 

"Come home safe ok." 

"I will." One of his solders came up to him with his white stallion in his hands. Shang placed a kiss on her forehead and turned around to mount his horse. 

Mulan looked at Shang in his fine armor. As he took one more look at his wife he pressed his heels on the stallion making it jump into a nice steady gallop. He was gone before she knew it. 

As she headed to her room her friend, Hang Tai, stopped her. "Hello Mulan." 

"Hello Tai, so did you talk to him yet?" 

"No, actually that's kind of why I'm here. See I saw him in the stables grooming his horse but I didn't know what to say." 

Mulan thought about what her friend should do. Then she had it. "You say he was in the stables right?" 

"That's right." 

"I have an idea, come on come with me." Tai followed Mulan as they headed towards the stables. 

Mulan slightly opened the wooden doors to peak inside to see if he was still there. He was, he was grooming his horse with care. "All right now just stay calm ok." Mulan whispered. Tai nodded her head to show that she understood.

Mulan opened the door all the way making the Captain turn his head their way. "Honorable Mulan, good morning." He said bowing down. 

Mulan waved her hand in the air in protest. "Pleas don't bow down and just call me by Mulan please." She stared getting sick of people bowing to her. It made her feel like she was better then everyone else, and she truly believed that she wasn't.

"As you wish Mulan." 

"Hum...Oh yes, this is Hang Tai, I was going to have her groom Khan my horse." She moved aside to reveal Tai. Sang smiled.

"Nice to meet you madam, I'm Captain Ta Sang." He bowed down to be respectful. She did the same.

"Um.. Captain I was wondering if you would be so kind to help Tai with Khan while I tend to some things." Mulan asked.

"Of course." He smiled at Mulan. 

"Thanks." Mulan then began to walk out of the of the stables leaving Tai and Sang alone.

"So, uh...do you know where her horse is in here?" Sang asked breaking the silence.

"Um...no I don't but I think she said somewhere near the front." She said blushing. He smiled at her. 

"Well then lets go look." He replied leading further into the stables. "So...uh, I take it you know Mulan." He said breaking the dead silence once more.

"I meet her yesterday when I took her to her room. We talked and we became really good friends I think." She began to feel a little more comfortable around him. "There's Khan." She pointed to the black stallion. 

"Hey there boy." Said Sang patting Khan's neck. He opened the door and went inside. Tai was right behind him the whole way. Khan backed up slowly he didn't like unknown people coming into his stable. He only trusted Mulan and sometimes Shang since he was part of the family now.

Khan neighed as Sang tried to put his halter on. He bobbed his head up and down and towards the sides every time Sang got close. Tai shook her head. "This isn't working." She pronounced to herself. 

She then had an idea pop into her head. She went up to Sang and put her hands on Sang's arm. "I have an idea, may I have the halter?" She said with such innocents in her eyes. Sang for that second almost got mesmerized by the beauty in her eyes.

He handed the halter to her, and watched as she approached Khan slowly. Khan backed away at first but she calmed him down by petting him on the neck and back. She placed her head against Khan and continued rubbing him. 

Sang continued watching her calm the animal down. He then noticed that each time she stroked Khan she brought the halter closer to his head. She finally had the halter on Khan and smiled at him. "Good boy."

"Wow, I should have given the halter to you from the start." She laughed at the comment. As they brought Khan out to groom, Sang would look at Tai, for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes away from her. Tai would catch him looking at her and would start giggling. 

As the day went by they finished grooming Khan and decided to go for a quick walk. 

"So how long have you lived in the palace?" Asked Sang.

"Pretty much my whole life basically, both my mother and father worked for the Emperor. My mother died when I was only twelve and my dad got killed in the army." She answered by lowing her head from the dark memories.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to......" 

Tai stopped him from saying anymore. "It's ok." She turned away from him. Sang felt bad from bringing up the subject, he then placed his hand on hers to comfort her. 

She looked at his hand on hers then turned to him and smiled. They stared into each other's eyes and never left each other's gaze. Sang found himself leaning closer to her. They were close enough to kiss now. Sang closed his eyes and brought his lips to hers. They enjoyed each other's warmth of their kisses as they intertwined. 

"Sang I have to go..." Tai said as she pushed him away carefully.

"Will I see you again?" He asked. 

"I hope so." She joked. She went quick with her feet and ran back to the palace. Sang sighed as he watched her leave. He turned away and went back inside the stables where his horse was waiting for him. 

Sang leaned up against his horse and sighed of happiness. "I think I just found the girl of my dreams." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chi Fu woke up with a huge headache. He looked around to see that one he was alone and two, he was tied up. Even though it was daytime, it seemed rather dark in this forest. Everything seemed dark and dead in where he was. 

"Help!" Chi Fu said screaming to the top of his lungs. One of the cloaked men came up from behind him and put his black glove covered hand, and placed it over Chi Fu's mouth. Making him squirm and squeal. 

The other black coated guys were surrounding each other and talking. They suddenly turned around to see one of their men holding Chi Fu. They watched as he dropped him on the ground and how Chi Fu tried to escape but they all surrounded him with their swords facing him. "Please, don't hurt me I'll do anything, anything!" Exclaimed Chi Fu in fear. He covered his face with his arms to hide himself. 

They looked around at each other and all at once withdrawn their swords and tied them to their sides. Chi fu dropped his arms and looked bewildered at them. They actually listened to him. 

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"No" said the one cloaked men with a devilish tone in his voice. 

"Who are you and where am I?" Asked Chi Fu.

"This is the Dark forest, We are called Orcs." His voice was so fearsome and evil. It was making sense now. There were stories that a Dark Forest lurked around in China and that mysterious men in black were around here. Everyone called them Black Devils.

"What if these guys could help me kill Mulan and concur all of China?" He said to himself. "So why are you guys here any ways I mean...." He stopped when he saw one of them place a diamond dragon in their hand that was covered by a black glove. 

He understood they were after the dragons but there were none here or were there? He then remembered that dragon he meets when the Wolf left him to die, and He pleaded for his life when Shang came along with his army.

But why did they want to risk their lives for a dragon? "You want a dragon?" Asked Chi Fu. They all nodded. "But for what for?"

"We seek the dragon's heart for power. But we do not know where these creatures live." Chi fu thought then remembered one time hearing where Mulan's dragon's friends were going. It was perfect.

"If I tell you where they are, you have to promise me that you will kill Mulan and help me concur all of China?" They looked at one another and turned their attention back to Chi Fu.

"You have a deal..." He took out his hand witch had the same black glove over his hand with sharp metal armor on the back of it. Chi Fu looked at it in fear, and slowly forwarding his hand into the Orcs. 

The Orc being impatient took Chi Fu hand in his grasp and squeezed it tight. Chi Fu cringed of the pain in his hand. 

"Take us to the dragons, now."

"Of course follow me." He said rubbing his hand where it was gripped tight. As Chi Fu got on the horse that he stole. He saw that the Orcs horses where all pitch black and protected by a silver metal. It almost seemed like all those scary stories and fairy tales actually came true right before his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the way I used the idea from LOTR.....The Orcs, the guys in all black that would follow Frodo. Well any ways this is just so you guys know ahead of time. They want a dragon's heart because a dragon's heart is very valuable and sometimes powerful. But the one thing that can protect them is Mulan because she has the necklace. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Blackness Comes And Goes

Chapter 5:

Blackness comes and goes

Mulan couldn't sleep. She had been not feeling good lately so Hang Tai decided to stay with Mulan that night to help. Mulan heard the whole story about how Tai and Sang hit it off. She was happy for her friend. Mulan told Tai that she was with child. Tai decided that she would stay with Mulan and help her until Shang came back. 

Mulan couldn't sleep, every time she would move back and forth trying to get comfortable. Mulan got frustrated and pushed the covers off her and she got up and pushed the balcony doors and ran to the railing. She stared up at the stars. 

"Where are you Shang?" She asked under her breath as she gazed up at the bright stars in the sky. 

"Mulan, are you ok?" Tai asked as she approached Mulan. Mulan looked in back of her to see Tai looking at her worriedly. 

"Yeah, I just want Shang to come back that's all." 

Tai put her hand on Mulan's back to comfort her. "He'll come back." She smiled and headed back inside. 

Mulan continued looking at the stars dreaming of Shang coming home. Then she saw that the necklace that Ho Chi gave her began to glow. She looked down at it, she picked it up with her hands and put it in front of her face to see what it was doing. It glowed a deep red through the eyes of it. 

"That's strange, why is it glowing?" She asked herself under her breath. Then she remembered what Ho Chi said before he left Mulan and Shang at their new home. "Now, if for some reason it starts glowing just out of no where, that means that something bad or evil is around." Mulan almost jumped out of her skin.

"Shang!" She said. She hurried up and went inside and began get dressed. 

"Mulan, what are you doing?" Tai asked with sleepy eyes. 

"I have to leave, please don't follow me." Mulan said in a hurry.

"Wait, you can't leave what about the Emperor, he doesn't want you to go." She replied jumping out of bed. 

"Tai, Please, don't say anything." Mulan pleaded.

"But what if you get hurt?" Tai said concerned about Mulan.

"I wont but please just don't say anything." Mulan went out the door, "Oh and please don't come after me." With that she closed the door leaving Tai speechless. What was she going to do? She thought. 

Mulan galloped away on Khan hard, following Shang and his men's horses' trail just by following the hoof prints. It began to rain hard. She felt the warm rain drops fall on top of her. Lighting and thunder filled through the sky. 

"Make sure not to lose the trail, Khan." She said to Khan. Khan neighed and began to run faster. 

Every minuet was precious to her, for she feared the worst for Shang and his men.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shang looked around his surroundings, there was nothing. "Where should we go sir?" 

Shang shook his head, "I don't know."

"Can't we just leave, We have been everywhere." Said another annoyed and tiered solder.

"No we haven't, we haven't gone in the Dark Forest, Sir should we go?" he looked at Shang for an answer. 

Shang had heard stories about that place but he had no other choice. "I'll right we're going to head into the Dark forest, and keep your eyes out for anything." Ordered Shang.

"Why! You think the devil.. is in there or something." Said the one annoying solders making all the others laugh. Shang rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to yell at the guy.

As they made their way through the forest everyone seemed get the creeps. The further they went in the darker and scarier things got to be. 

"Shang, you think we should turn back I mean I don't mean to be a coward but this is creeping everyone." Exclaimed a solder that went next to Shang. 

"Wong............" Shang got interrupted be the sudden screeching noise. Everyone took out their weapons and looked all around them in fear of what might suddenly pop out. 

"Everyone get ready....." Shang said as he then saw the sudden blackness coming closer and closer to them. 

"Wong, I don't think we can leave." Shang said tapping on Wong's shoulder. 

"What do you mean sir?" Wong said nervously. Shang then pointed in front of him to show him the black cloaked guys with black horses coming their way. "Sir is that Chi Fu right next to them." Asked Wong as he quickly got out his sword ready to fight. 

Shang turned around and saw that it was Chi Fu right next to him. "Get ready guys these guys don't look friendly." 

As they got closer and closer to them. Shang and the men could see that they were all covered in black. They looked like the devils work. 

Once it was a direct hit Chi Fu watched from on top of a hill as Shang's army was getting easily defeated by the Orcs. They were merely too powerful and strong for them.

As one of the Orcs came up to Shang, Shang pierced his sword into him but it didn't stop the guy. "They can't die guys. Head back!" Screamed out Shang. An Orc took a hold of Shang's horse and made him fall to the ground. 

Shang hit the ground hard. He had fallen hard on his head. Shang shook his head and made his eyes open. When he looked up he saw the Orc right over him with his huge sword. 

"No!............." Everyone including the Orcs looked up to see Mulan on the hill looking down at them. 

"Mulan go back!" Exclaimed Shang. The Orcs were already going towards her with their swords. Suddenly they stopped and began to back up slowly when they saw the necklace that she wore around her neck. It shinned brighter and brighter. Everyone could see it. 

The Orcs fled to their horses and ran out of the sight. Chi Fu quickly followed right behind them. 

Mulan got off Khan and ran towards Shang who was still on the ground bewildered that they just all of a sudden left.

"Shang, Shang are you ok?" 

Shang looked at Mulan then looked down at her necklace. "How did you.....Where did you....?" Shang said fumbling for the words.

"The necklace stared glowing and I didn't know what it mean at first but then I remembered what Ho Chi told me before he left us. He said that, "If the necklace for some strange reason begins to glow it means that evil is around. So I knew it had to do with you being here. So then I followed your hoof prints and came as quick as I could." Everyone looked at her in shock, still curious how the guys left.

"But how did you make those guys leave like that?" Shang asked with a raised eyebrow. Mulan looked at Shang confused then at the necklace. She picked it up in her hands and stared at it. 

"I don't know." Replied Mulan.

"Sir, what about Chi fu he was with them, should we go after him?" Wong asked. Shang got up and brushed the dirt off him. 

He sighed heavily and looked in the direction at witch the Orcs and Chi Fu went. "Let's just go home." said Mulan pleaded for Shang to agree with her.

"Alright, lets get out of here, We'll find a place to sleep for the night. I think as long as Mulan is with us and she has the necklace on we're safe. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back in the forest~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why did you guys just leave you could have killed her?" Said Chi Fu, all upset with what happened. 

"If you want us to kill her, get ride of the necklace that she wares."

"Why, Why do I have to get ride of the necklace?" The Orc picked him up by the collar. 

"Because with that necklace she is more powerful then us, She can kill us. For if that necklace lies across her neck, she can not be stopped. She is one with the dragon, she can even have the power of the dragon." Chi Fu began to gage for air. The Orc dropped him down and pointed his finger at him. 

"Go get the necklace and destroy it. And then we will both get what we want." 


	6. The Great Loss

Chapter 6:

The Great Loss

Mulan and the whole crew stopped in a nice comfortable spot to sleep. They all set up small tents and blankets and got ready for bed. 

Mulan helped Shang to put up a small tent for them to both sleep in. Mulan began to get some of the parts for the tent when she felt Shang hands on top of hers. "You want me to get that?" 

"No, I'm ok." She took the stuff and placed it into a nice comfy area on the grass. Shang followed her. 

"Mulan, I really think you should start to slow down. You can't forget you are carrying our baby inside you and you don't want to over stress on anything." Shang said picking up some of the things to make the tent and began to build it. 

Mulan placed her hands on her hips, "Shang, I'm fine don't worry about it." She replied.

"Well I just don't want you to get hurt that's all, you should have been at the palace in the first place." He said in a protective kind of way.

"Well I'm sorry that I cared about your safety!" She responded by snapping back at Shang. 

" I left only because I wanted you to be safe!" He snapped back at her. 

"I can take care of myself Shang." She replied in a snotty mood. She crossed her arms in front of her chest in anger. Shang went up to her and stared at her with cold eyes. 

"You want me to leave you alone? Fine I will!" With that he turned around and continued to fix the tent. Mulan turned around so not to see him, but she suddenly got to her knees in pain. 

"Shang!" Shang turned to her seeing that she was on the ground dropped everything and went towards her. 

"What?....Mulan what is it?" He asked in panic. She cringed at the pain holding her stomach. 

"I think it's the baby.......It hurts Shang!" Frighten by this he took Mulan in his arms with out any objection. He placed her laying down in the tent or at least what was up. He laid down next to her holding her hands in his. 

"It's ok, it's going away now....." She said as she inhaled and exhaled for air. She glanced at Shang in sympathy. "I'm sorry Shang, I'm just going through so much right now." 

He leaned closer to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He then took her hands and kissed them. "But promise me that you will take it easier." 

She nodded in agreement. "I don't think our kid likes when we fight." She joked. They both began to laugh at her comment. 

Shang sighed and gazed at Mulan, "I don't know what I'd do without you?" Mulan blushed, he was always so sweet. He leaned into her and brought his lips to hers. As they parted he smiled at Mulan and said, "I better go finish making the tent."

"Ok." Replied Mulan with a grin. He got up and headed outside leaving Mulan to sleep in the warm blankets.

It was dark and the soft wind blew throw the branches of the tress. Everyone was sound asleep. Chi Fu crept beneath the soft warm ground. He saw many tents with people in them and men just outside near their dead fires with blankets on top of them. 

"Great how I'm I going to find them?" He spoke under his breath. He looked all around him then a small tent caught his eye. It was lightly glowing red. It was Mulan's necklace it was glowing.

He smiled evilly and went towards the small tent and flipped the flap of the tent over to reveal Mulan sound asleep. Right next to her was Shang with his arm around her waist. "Oh great!" He thought. 

He slowly and quietly crept inside the tent and went by Mulan's head. He saw the necklace around her neck. He slowly brought his hands towards the necklace. Suddenly Shang moaned and brought her closer to him, making her slightly moan and move her head. They were still sound asleep. Chi Fu sighed in relief and wiped off the sweat off his forehead. 

He took the necklace in his hands and slowly brought the necklace over her head. Once he had it he fled out the tent as quickly as he could. Shang eyes opened and he got into a sitting position. He looked around then at Mulan. He had a bad dream. As he laid back down the flapping of the tent flaps caught his attention. "That's strange why are they open?" He asked to himself.

He crawled over to the doorway of the flaps and closed them. He got back under the covers and placed his arm around Mulan once again and fell asleep.

Chi Fu ran as fast as he could out of the field. He stopped once in the forest. "Haha......." He laughed quietly to himself. "Now where to put you?" He said holding up the necklace as he talked to it. He spotted a waterfall and headed towards the top of it. Once at the top he dropped the necklace down the retched waters below. 

The necklace fell into the water making a small splash in the water. Chi Fu then fled from the waterfall and went back towards into the Dark Forest where the Orcs waited for him.

Inside the waters of the waterfall two big dark red eyes glowed through the water. The creature growled with anger from the splash that woke him. He sniffed around to see what it might have been. He moved his nose through the waterfall, and then his whole head was through the water. 

The necklace glowed red through the water making the dragon turn his huge head down below him. 

He had seen this necklace before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alright it's gone now lets go........." Chi Fu said whipping his hands off. 

"You must first take us to the dragons hide out first. Then.....You will get what you want." Said the Orc. The Orcs were all on their black horses waiting for Chi Fu to get on his and take them to the dragons. 

He sighed, "Fine." He got on his horse and headed towards the mountains where the dragons hid away was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mulan woke up and stretched. She went outside and began to get ready for the ride home. As she got Khan ready she noticed that her neck felt kind of light. She looked for the necklace around her neck it wasn't there. "Oh no." She murmured under her breath. She ran inside the tent and looked under the blankets and still nothing.

She yelled out, "Shang!" Shang hearing this ran towards his wife in the tent. 

"What, what is it?" 

"The necklace.... It's gone!" She exclaimed in worry. 

"You sure you looked everywhere, I mean maybe you......."

"It's gone Shang, Someone must have took it." 

"We'll find it Mulan, I'll go ask the guys if they have seen it." He left the tent and began to talk to his men if they have seen it. There was nothing. Men began to think that Chi fu or the Orcs could have taken it. 

It was already to let now, they had to leave the place and head back to the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Up at the mountain tops dragons screams and roars filled the sky as they were being slotted. Every time a dragon died by an Orc, the heart of the dragon would be placed into the Orcs hands and glow then like magic disappear into the Orc. By this the Orcs got more powerful. Dragon's blood was shed that day. All the dragons' corpses lay on the snow full of blood. 

"Are you?......" 

"We are replenished now......the dragons are gone and now......Now we will help you destroy China and that girl!" Explained the Orc. They were now unstoppable they had killed so many beautiful and gentle animals that were thought of to be a monster. When really the Orcs and Chi Fu were the monster. 

But they didn't know that there still lives a dragon, his name was Ho Chi, and he had Mulan's necklace that Chi Fu dropped in the waterfall. He watched in horror at the site of his home and the dead bodies of dragons on the floor. There was only him and some dragons that were out west from here. But these were his friends and family now they lay in the snow, dead. 

He watched from the distance as the Orcs left on their horses. He growled in pain and anger. He wanted to go after them and kill them but he would wind up dead like his friends. He came out of the forest and looked at the sight before him. 

"Rah..........." He roared releasing some of the anger and pain deep inside him. A tear escaped from his dark eyes. Raising his claw he stared at the necklace that he gave Mulan. He knew what he had to do now. He had to return the necklace to her, she was the only one that could stop this evil. 

If she got the necklace back, she would be able to save him and the rest of his kind. And she could even save China from the evil that crept nearer and nearer to her and her people.


	7. Back At The Palace

Chapter 7: 

Back At The Palace

Tai was pacing back and forth in her room. "Where are you Mulan?" She murmured to herself. "Should I go to someone and tell them?" "Should I just stay quiet?" She asked herself in her head. There was a sudden knock on the door. Tai ran to the door to open it in hopes that it would be Mulan but instead it was Sang. She was happy to see him but was hoping it would be Mulan that answered the door. 

"Good morning madam Tai, how are you doing today?" Sang asked as he bowed down to her respectfully. Tai bit her lower lip and blushed deeply. "Here, these are for you." He said holding a bouquet of beautiful red roses. 

She placed a hand on her chest at the sight of them. "Oh...Sang their beautiful, thank you." She replied with a smile upon her face. She took the flowers into her hands and put them up to her nose to smell them. 

"May I come in...." He said pointing inside. 

"Oh yes, of course let me just put these away." She opened the door wider letting him come in. She then closed the door behind him. "Please make yourself feel at home." She said as she put the beautiful roses in a water filled vase. 

"Thank you." He responded. He looked around her little place, then back to her. He watched as she arranged the roses in the vase. She was everything that he ever wanted, she was smart, funny and beautiful. He loved her personality, all the other girls that he meet weren't like her. She was unique. 

"I didn't think you were going to come here and bring these beautiful flowers." She said as she began to approach him. 

"Well I saw the roses and they reminded me of you." He replied complementing on her beauty. She blushed red again in the checks and giggled. 

There was silence between them now. Tai thought about Mulan that second, should she say anything to him about it? "Um...Sang um.... It's about Mulan I think........" The door opened to reveal Mulan and Shang in the doorway. Tai and Sang turned around. Tai was speechless. 

"Tai, Captain Sang how are you today?" Mulan asked trying to hide the anger and worry about her necklace. 

"Very well Mulan and you two?" Said Sang cheerfully. 

"We're all right we found Chi Fu but didn't capture him." Shang responded in disappointment. 

"Why what happened?" Sang asked concerned. 

"It will be explained at the Emperors, he wants to talk to us." He then turned to Mulan and put his hands on her shoulders. "You stay here, will you be all right?" Asked Shang. Mulan simply just nodded her head. 

With that he turned to the door and Sang and him left the room closing the door behind them. Tai ran towards Mulan. "Mulan, what happened? Are you ok?" Tai asked concerned about Mulan. She looked so depressed and worried at the same time. 

She turned towards Tai, "It was the necklace, and it was beginning to glow."

"What necklace?" She said getting confused by all of this. Mulan shook her head back and forth. 

"The necklace that I showed you, the dragon one. It started to glow and I remembered Ho Chi telling me that it means that evil is around. I knew then Shang and his men had to be in trouble." 

"What happened when you got there?" 

"There were these guys but they were all covered in black and you couldn't see their faces, they looked like ghosts, Tai. I never saw it before." Tai listened more tensely and carefully, interested in what Mulan was telling her.

"When I got there they all began to come towards me, I didn't know what to do, but then my necklace began to glow again, the guys saw it and slowly backed away then like that they off galloping away on their black horses."

"I don't know it doesn't sound good though. Where is the necklace now?" 

Mulan looked at her in fear, "I don't have it anymore, just this morning I found out that it was gone."

"Wasn't it on your neck the whole time?" 

"Yeah, I never take it off, I'm thinking that one of those guys did or Chi Fu." She said pondering about whom could have took it.

"Chi Fu?" She said bewildered at why Chi would take it.

"Chi Fu was with the guys when I got there, I have a bad feeling about this Tai, he's still out there and he wants me dead. What should I do?"

"I don't know." She replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What do you mean Chi Fu was with cloaked men." The Emperor asked in furry. "Where exactly did you go?" 

"We went into the Dark Forest to try to find Chi Fu and when we found him he wasn't alone." Shang responded in an honest matter. The Emperor put his hand on his Chin to think. 

"What did they look like?" 

Shang thought for a moment on how to describe them, "Um...Well they were in black and you couldn't see their faces. They resembled a lot like ghost's sir." The Emperor pondered, his thoughts raced though his mind. 

"Shang, Men I have a feeling we are dealing with a dark side and Chi Fu will help them at what ever they desire. But the only problem is if Chi Fu made a deal with them, I fear the worst for Mulan and maybe all of China."

Shang and the men looked at each other in worry and fear. "What should we do then? Mulan doesn't have the necklace anymore so I don't think.........." 

"Necklace? What necklace?" He stopped Shang from going any further. 

"Mulan got a necklace from Ho Chi before he left, he said to her that if it glows it could mean that evil or danger is around somewhere." Shang waited for the Emperors response. 

"Describe what it looked like." He ordered calmly. 

Shang cleared his throat, "Well it was gold and it had a dragon on it. The eyes of the dragon were made of red diamond." The Emperor put his head on the palm of his hand resting it there. It was all starting to make sense now. 

"Shang, I am afraid to tell you this but that necklace is a special necklace. Mulan had that necklace witch brought her to be one with the dragon. It's like she became their queen. That necklace scared off those guys that came at you witch are called Orcs. Orcs are a powerful villain, they hunt down dragons and take their hearts and become more powerful. That is the one thing that can stop an Orc, is that necklace."

It seemed to good to be true, the men talked amongst each other. "So what does this all mean, Sir?" 

The Emperor cleared his throat, "Shang, If Mulan does not have that necklace the dragons will be destroyed and China will surly die with them. But if she somehow gets the necklace back, the necklace will glow bright on her neck and make her feel the power of the dragon's mighty heart." 

Everyone stared in amazement and aw. "Wow!" A solder said breaking the silence. Everyone turned towards him. He shrugged his shoulders, "What?"

"So I suggest that you watch Mulan and keep an eye out on the villages." Said the Emperor. 

Shang and the solders bowed down to him and began to exit the huge room's doors. Shang was the last one out. "Oh and Shang." Shang turned around to face the Emperor. "If you do see any Orcs, I have a feeling that they are more powerful then last time." Shang bowed down once more and was out the door. 

The Emperor was left in the room. "What are we going to do?" He sighed heavily "Mulan.....Don't fail us now." 


	8. Spread Of Blood

Chapter 8: 

Spread of Blood

Shang walked into the room, seeing Mulan fast asleep in their bed. He quietly shut the door behind him so he would not wake her up from her slumber. He couldn't get what the Emperor said about Mulan and that necklace out of his mind. He kept seeing visions of Mulan when she almost died that day the Mongols attacked, and pictures of her saving him and his men from the Orcs.

He shook his head, there was so much going on and it was driving him crazy. Once ready for bed he slipped under the covers right next to his wife. Turing to his side to face her, he began to wonder. Was the necklace ever going to be found, and if it did what would happen to Mulan if she put it back on? 

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Nothing was working he moved side to side trying to get comfortable. In the process of trying to get comfortable he woke up Mulan. She looked at him seeing that he was on his back eyes open. She went towards him putting half her body on top of him. Shang placed his arms around her waist and rubbed them across her back. 

"Shang what's wrong?" She asked in a quiet little whisper. Shang shook his head and looked the other way. Knowing that something was wrong she placed her small hand on his face and brought him back to look at her. "Please Shang tell me what's bothering you." 

He sighed heavily he looked at her with such worry and fear. Mulan never saw him like this before, the only time she saw him like this was when she got hit with an arrow by one of the Mongols. "I'm afraid I might lose you....." He said bringing his hand up against her check. 

"What do you mean?" Shang then chuckled to himself but it wasn't because it was funny, he chuckled because Mulan was the only one that could save them and she didn't even know it. This made Mulan utterly confused. 

"Mulan that necklace that Ho Chi gave you is more powerful then you think."

"I don't think I understand?" Shang took a deep breath and began to tell her everything that the Emperor said to him. She could hardly believe it, that necklace was the one tool that could save China and the dragons and she didn't even have it. 

"So what are we going to do then I don't have it anymore, It could be anywhere? And what about the dragons....what about Ho Chi.........." She stopped when she felt the warm touch of Shang's finger on her lips. 

"I know, the Emperor is thinking of something all you have to do is stay in the palace where it is safe and you can't be harmed." Said Shang trying to reason and try to calm Mulan down.

"But what about Ho Chi and his kind, I can't just leave them, If I was suppose to protect them then I should........"

Shang interrupted her again, "But without the necklace you can't protect them." Mulan stopped realizing that he was right. She got off him and went to the side of him and laid her head down on his chest. He stroked her hair, he knew this was hard for her. 

"I'm sorry" He said feeling guilty about all of this. 

She sighed, "It's not your fault but if these Orcs do get powerful and I am still without the necklace, then I believe I wont be safe anywhere." Shang stopped stroking her hair, she was right. What if it did come to that, How would he protect her then? He put both his arms around her and held her tight in his grasp. She returned the comfort, feeling warm and safe in each other's arms. 

"We'll think of something." Shang replied trying to forget what she even said, he didn't want to think of the worst at that time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning wasn't pleasant, It was a stormy and rainy morning. Making the air warm and moist. Mulan took her good old time fixing the bed. When she finished she plopped down on top of the bed and moaned. "Why did I have to get that necklace?" 

"Because it was a gift from Ho Chi!" Mulan swan up into a sitting position to see her little red dragon friend Mushu. "Hey there Mulan." 

"Hi, Mushu."She fell back down on the soft bed. "I take it you know that I lost the necklace and these Orcs want to take over." She said in a snobby yet stating the obvious. Mushu sighed he knew. 

"Yes, I take it you already know what the necklace does do you not?" 

"Unfortunately, yes I know." She responded rolling her eyes.

"Mulan, cut the attitude with me, I'm not here to play games now." Mushu demanded in an angry way. Mulan turned towards him in shock. Mushu never raised his voice on her before. "I went to see Ho Chi yesterday, and all I saw was dead corpses of dragons that have been killed by the Orcs." 

Mulan panicked, "They are all dead! What.... What about Ho Chi don't tell me that he is dead too?" 

"Easy girl, I think he is fine, I never found his body on the mountaintops so I think he is ok." He looked at Mulan who had her hands covering her mouth. She breathed in out, in and out. She was scared he could see it in her eyes. "Hey it's ok..."

"Mushu, I was suppose to protect them, help them and......And I wasn't there. We don't know where Ho Chi is or if he is even alive. Mushu.... I can't do this, I just don't know what to do." She said in sorrow and pain. She did not yell at Mushu, instead she tried to stay as calm as she possibly could. Mushu feeling her pain got on top of her shoulder and padded her on the back to comfort her. 

"I'm sorry Mulan, I wish I could do something to help, but I don't have that kind of power. If Ho Chi is out there, he'll find the necklace and return it to you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was still storming, the wind was blowing hard making the rain move in all sorts of directions. Thunder and lighting filed through the sky. Darkness was all around them. The guards outside the palace walls walked back and forth protecting it. 

A screeching sound blended with horses hooves came closer and closer. The guards panicked suddenly the cold steel of the Orcs swords went through their warm flesh. 

The towering Orcs on horses knocked down the doors. They strength and power made it easy for them to knock the heavy doors down. With Chi fu right behind them, they continued galloping their way towards the palace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Emperor, Shang and the young Captain Sang were in the palace talking amongst each other. The doors slammed open to reveal a young solder bleeding to death. "Their here the Orcs......They've come!" With those last words he fell straight to the ground. 

"Get the men in here Now!" The Emperor ordered Sang, he looked at Shang to give him an order but he was already gone. 

The solders all gathered around running in every direction to get into their places. Mulan and Mushu looked outside their door seeing what all the commotion was about. 

"What's going on Mushu?" 

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it." He answered. 

Mulan and Mushu both looked around at all the commotion. She then spotted Shang coming full speed towards her. "Mulan we have to get you out of here now!" 

"Why what's going on?" Then all of a sudden the same screeching noise came again. Mulan and Shang turned their heads to see that it was the Orcs and they had fought with might against the men around them. 

Shang without out word picked up Mulan in his arms and ran towards where the Emperor was staying. Chi Fu spotted them running, "Get her!" He yelled out to the Orcs. They looked in the direction he was pointing in and galloped their way towards them.

Shang made his way as quickly as he could avoiding everyone and everything as much as he possibly could. Mulan held a tight grip around his neck, she looked in back of them noticing that two Orcs were behind them coming full speed. 

"Shang!" Shang looked behind them and ducked as the Orcs jumped over them. Shang quickly got to his feet and began to run away from them. They halted their horses and steered them in the direction at which they were running in. 

"Shang, come on!" Sang called out as he held the door open for them to come in. He slid across the floor, Sang closed the doors with the help of the other men. The doors were closed shut. Shang took deep breaths. Mulan went up to him and began to hug him for comfort. 

They hugged each other watching and listening to the pounding of the doors. The screaming of men, and swords clinging together. Then the roar of a dragon. Dragon? Everyone looked to the window and saw Ho Chi fly by. "Ho Chi, its Ho Chi!" Replied Mulan with excitement.

The doors slammed open and in came the Orcs. Solders went around Mulan and Shang and the Emperor to protect them. The Orcs stared at first then raised their swords and placed them in the air, then pointed them at Mulan. 

"Rahhh................"Ho Chi came from behind them and blew his flam at them. Everyone was spread now fighting against the Orcs. 

"Mulan, I see the necklace! We have to get it from Ho Chi." He said pointing to Ho Chi. 

"How are we going to get it though?" Shang was listen to their conversation. 

"Mulan, I'll take you over there." Mulan whipped her head over to face Shang.

"No! Shang it's to dangerous." 

"How else will you get the necklace?" 

"Fine...(sighs) Let's go!" Shang took out his sword and followed Mulan as she made her way towards Ho Chi. 

"Going somewhere Mulan?" Chi Fu got in front of her and swan his sword in the air. Shang acted quick and moved his sword in front of Mulan to block the hit. 

Shang gritted his teeth. "You'll have to come through me first." 

Chi fu and Shang both worked in maneuvering each other's moves. Shang was easily betting Chi fu now. Shang droved his sword into Chi Fu. Chi Fu fell to the ground with a big thud. 

"Rahh.........." Mulan heard Ho Chi from the distance, seeing that he was being covered by the Orcs. She ran over to him and pushed them out of the way, Ho Chi pointed to her necklace on his neck. She took the necklace and began to try to put it on when...... 

"Ah............" A cry escaped Shang, one of the Orcs had stabbed Shang in the side. He fell to his knees clutching at the pain. 

Mulan looked over to him and screamed out his name, "Shang!........." She ran towards him watching as he fell to the ground. She bent over him holdings his hands in hers. "Shang please stay with me, please Shang!" She gasped at the site of his huge gash in his side. 

"Mulan, I.....I....." She placed a finger on his lips. Tears flowed down both their faces. 

"Don't leave me ok." She whispered to him, pleading for him to stay alive. 


	9. The Delecate Becomes Powerful

~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for the delay, I couldn't think of anything. Thank you for the reviews Traum and many other reviewers for supporting me to continue writing! Thanks and I hope you enjoy. Oh and Thanks Yuncyn for checking the chapter for me!

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9: The Delicate Becomes Powerful

Mulan held onto Shang's hands tightly, as she kneeled over him making sure she would not lose him. "Shang, please." She pleaded to him. Shang looked up at her in pain. He held onto Mulan's hand tighter as the pain got worse. He looked around him seeing the solders fight against the Orcs, and Ho Chi helping them but was having a difficult time as much as the them. 

"Mulan....go....get the necklace." He said almost as if he were losing his voice. Mulan shook her head in response, she knew that she had to get the necklace but she didn't want to lose Shang. "Mulan, China needs you. Now...go get the....necklace." He ordered her. 

"Shang, I can't lose you........." She replied almost ready to cry at any second. 

"For me." He whispered to her in his soft and gentle tone. Mulan stared at him in shock, and in fear and worry. Mulan looked up at the battle in front of her and all around her. It was horrible, she felt as if it were all her fault. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ho Chi had enough of it, he swooped into the air and flapped his wings up and down. He looked below him trying to find Mulan so he could drop the necklace onto her and around her neck. 

He then spotted her kneeling on the ground near Shang, where he lay bleeding. "Rah...." He roared to get Mulan's attention. Before she could even look up she found the necklace around her neck once more. She took the dragon part into her hands and looked at it with joy. 

"Shang...." She turned around to see that his black oval shaped eyes were closed and his grip on Mulan's hands had become more loose. "Shang, Come on....Please Shang, don't do this to me now......Please." She pleaded for him to come back, she tried to hold the tears but it was too much now. Her eyes began to water up and tears fell down her soft checks. 

She placed her head on Shang's chest, sobbing onto him, while clutching at his shirt. "I love you." She whispered. She could hear the many men cry of pain as they aced with horrible pain when the bloody swords of the Orcs went through them. Her grip on Shang's shirt tensed with anger. 'Why, why did this have to happen?' She thought. 

The force of her anger made the eyes on the necklace glow red. Bright, brighter then ever before. Mulan could feel the power of the necklace go through like light. She stared up at one of the Orcs that had just killed one of the solders with his large metal blade. The Orc looked at her noticing she was not afraid, he crept closer and closer to her with his sword up high ready to strike. She looked back down at Shang. One last tear filled her eyes and made it's way down her check. 

The Orc was now above her with his sword in the air ready to strike. She looked up at him, her eyes glowed red like the necklace. He began to back away noticing the power within her now. She could kill him and all the Orcs now. As he backed away, Mulan began to stand up slowly. 

"Alright Mulan! Get ride of them now!" Ho Chi said now being able to talk again because of the necklace. All of the black cloaked Orcs made their way towards her with their swords facing her. 

Mulan eyes still glowed red, she looked around her watching as they came closer to her. 

Ho Chi came from behind her and roared making the palace walls shake. Mulan began to change suddenly right before every ones eyes. Stuff swirled around her like magic dust, or as if she were inside the middle of the tornado. When the winds came down it revealed her to be a red dress. The top was small making it show her stomach, and only covering her chest. It was embroidered with gold. 

Every one stared at her as if she were an angle from heaven sent down to save them. She held onto a staff, the top part of the staff looked a lot like a dragon's head, and the eyes also glowed like hers and the necklace. She lifted it up high into the air, suddenly her head jerked back. She screamed making the red light come out of her mouth and into the ceiling. Winds swirled around the room, making it the room red with it's light, and windy because of the power. 

Everyone could not bare the brightness on the light, everyone closed their eyes and held on tight to other solders and objects around them unknowing what was going to happen next. 

Mulan was still there screaming exerting the power within her. The Orcs began to run away but didn't make it far when the sudden red light went through them and like that they vanished into thin air. All that remained was the black cloaks. 

Mulan stopped and landed on the hard floor. The solders ran to her to see if she was ok. 

Captain Sang began to lightly shake her on the shoulders. "Mulan, Mulan! Wake up." She groaned and her eyes began to flutter open. 

"Are you alright?" 

She placed her hand on top of her head, "I think so......" Mulan still in the red outfit, made her way towards Shang. She kneeled down and placed his hands in hers. "I'm sorry" She said in a whisper. 

Captain Sang and the solders watched her from where they were as they pitied Mulan for her loss. Mushu and Ho Chi walked up to her and watched as she cradled Shang's head in her lap. 

Mulan stared at him with a broken heart. She leaned over and placed her lips on his. 

At that very second the necklace glowed and her lips turned red and the light went through Shang. Feeling light headed she fainted right on top of him. 

"Mulan!" Shouted everyone as they ran towards her. 

Mushu ran over to her and checked her pulse, "She......" 

Ho Chi interrupted and said, "She's fine, and so is he." Mushu raised an eyebrow at Ho Chi. Then a moan came from Shang, he was alive!

"Oh......ah.....What happened?" Asked Shang as he began to look up at everyone whose jaws were dropped down in amazement. 

"Well you did die but Mulan kissed you and this red light went through the both of you, then she fainted." Explained Sang. Shang feeling some weight on him looked on top of him and saw Mulan there. Shang got up slowly and put her in his arms while he was kneeling on the ground. 

He noticed that she was wearing a silky red and gold outfit. "Why is she in this?" Asked Shang looking bewildered as ever. 

Ho Chi bent his head down towards Shang's level and looked him straight in the eyes. "She got angry at that time because at first she lost you. The power of her and the necklace combined together in other words and made her have the ability to destroy the evil Orcs." 

Shang raised his eyebrow in disbelief that he was actually hearing this. "You didn't ask my question though." 

Ho Chi sighed and was about to tell him when the little Mushu butted in and began to tell him, "Ok, you were dead, she was mad! Her eyes began to glow red like the necklace and stuff swilled around her and she transformed into that." He said pointing at Mulan. "Then the power of her and the necklace combined together and made her kill the Orcs with the red light that came out of her." Mushu breathed in out as he finished the long sentence without taking any breath of air in between. 

Shang acknowledged by what Mushu said, nodded his head in reply of understanding. He looked at Mulan in his arms and brought her closer to him. 

Sang placed a hand on Shang shoulder and smiled at him, "She'll be alright." Shang smiled back at the comment. "Come on I'll take you to the doctors where they can keep an eye on her." 

Shang and Sang and the solders began to walk towards the doorway when Ho Chi got in the way. He faced them all, "I think I should take her to the lands of the dragon." He applied to them. 

"Why, I though you said she would be ok?" Asked Shang concerned. 

"The necklace is still around her neck, meaning that she still is powerful. She will be fine but I just want to make sure that nothing else is wrong." 

Shang sighed and approached Ho Chi. Ho Chi placed his claws out and Mulan was placed into them. He closed them to make sure that she would not fall out. Shang looked down at the ground then back up to Ho Chi. "How long will it take?" 

"Depends, but it shouldn't take more then a couple days, don't worry Mushu will come back every so often to tell you her conditions." Mushu nodded then stared straight at Ho Chi and said, 

"I'm What?...." 

Ho Chi looked down at Mushu and gave him the evil eye. "Ok, Ok..." Replied Mushu as he crossed his arms out in front of him. 

"Alright lets go Mushu" Mushu got on top of Ho Chi's back and they took flight. Shang and the many solders watched as Ho Chi left with Mulan. 

When out of site the men split up and began to clean up the wounded and dead. Sang placed a hand on Shang's shoulder, "Will you be ok, sir?" He asked.

Shang nodded his head and began to chuckle, "No, I know she will be ok, she's with Ho Chi and I know that China and the dragons are all on her side." 

Sang smiled, "That's one tough women you have!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, yeah I know it might be corny but it kind of relates to "The lord of the rings" So I wanted to make it interesting. Well please review and tell me what you think, Thanks!


	10. Waiting

Chapter 10: Waiting 

Shang was still in the palace because of work, and one he had no one to go home to. Shang stayed at his desk doing paper work. It had been about a week now, and still no news about Mulan. He began to worry if she was even still alive. 

He looked at the paperwork that he was supposed to be doing. Instead he just had his arms on the desk resting his head on his hands. He sighed heavily at the thought of not having Mulan with him.

There was a knock on the door, Shang not surprised just replied with, "Come in" in walked in Sang, Shang looked over his shoulder and saw Sang and turned back around. 

"Um...Sir, my I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Sang as he walked up in front of Shang. Shang dropped his hands down and leaned back into his chair while crossing his arms in front of him. 

"Shoot..." 

"Well you see there's this girl and.........." 

"Wait! Before you go any further, you want to ask her to marry you and you don't know how, am I right?" He asked bored with the subject.

"Um....yeah." 

"All I have to tell you is do what you think is right." 

"But....I....." 

Shang got up and placed a hand on Sang's shoulder, "You'll now what to do, just trust what your heart tells you to do, ok."

Sang nodded in reply, "Thank you, Sir." He said bowing down at Shang. 

"Just call me Shang, ok." Sang smiled and bowed once more down at Shang and headed out the door. Shang sat back down in his chair and sighed. He rubbed his head of exhaustion and worry. Memories went through his head, memories of him holding Mulan in his arms. 

He prayed that he would hear word soon from Mushu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Tai was in the garden watering the flowers with care. She hummed to herself a little tune. Sang came into the garden, he slowly approached her, enjoying the melody of her voice as she hummed. 

He cleared his throat out load to get her attention. She turned around and smiled as she saw Sang standing there. "Sang!" She put the watering can down and jumped into Sang's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the friendly hug. 

"How are you?" They broke from the embrace. 

"Good, just watering some of the flowers. What about you?" She asked as she put a lock of hair behind her ear. 

"Fine, thank you." There was silence among them after that. Sang got closer to her and took her hands into his. She looked up at him, "We have to talk..." He said getting serious. 

"Ok...." Sang began to walk around with her through the garden, her arm was placed on his as they walked together. "Did I do something Sang?" She asked with a rather confusion look on her face. 

"NO!" He declared out fast and loud. He coughed and began once again but with a much calmer tone. "I mean....No.....well, not really."

She raised an eyebrow with the last comment that he made. 

He took a deep breath and lead Tai to a bench near pots of flowers. As they sat down he took her hands into his once again and held onto them with a tight grip. He looked into her eyes and began to get not so nervous. 

"Tai, I know we haven't known each other for really that long but I have grown attached to you." Tai's heart was racing she had a good feeling that something was going to happen. She couldn't stop blushing and smiling at him. He got out of his seat and kneeled down in front of her as she remained sitting. 

"Tai, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Will you marry me?" She was speechless, she continued to smile at him, it was like a dream come true. 

"Yes!" She giggled with joy. He got closer to her and brought his lips to hers. As they slowly parted they smiled at one another and began to get up and walk into the palace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shang was still in the room, now pacing back and forth in the room. 'Where are you' he asked to himself. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Shang this time almost jumped out of his skin, "Who is it?" 

"Sang, and Tai!" Exclaimed Sang from outside the room. 

Shang sighed, "Come in" in came Sang with his arm around Tai, and they were both smiling of happiness.

Tai and Sang looked at each other then at Shang, "We're getting married Shang!" Said Sang.

Shang smiled at the new couple, "Congratulations." 

"Thanks, So..Any word on Mulan yet?" Asked Tai. 

Shang sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "No, I'm beginning to think that she might not even be alive." He lowered his head down with depression. Tai broke from Sang's grip and walked towards Shang, she kneeled down and lifted his head with her tiny, soft hands.

"She will be all right, If we all know Mulan, she'll be sure to make it out ok." Shang smiled, Tai returned the smile and both her and Sang were out the door. Shang sighed and as he began to get up he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him. 

He turned around to see that it Mushu on top of the bed. "Mushu!" He ran over to him.

"Hey, sorry about the delay but......" 

"Where's Mulan?" Mushu looked at him with concern. "What, what happened to her?" He demanded more fiercely. 

"Mulan........" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haha.... I'm so evil, I left you with a cliffhanger! LOL. Don't worry I'm working on the next chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	11. The Hero Returns Home

Chapter 11: The Hero Returns Home

"Mulan, is fine! She's just running late that's all!" Said Mushu all happy. Shang breathed in and out of relief. 

"Hey, you ok?" 

"Yes! But my god Mushu, you don't have to scare me like that. I was afraid you were going to tell me she didn't make it." 

"Mulan, Pa-lease! She can handle anything." Said Mushu as he climbed up on Shang's shoulder. "Ok, go to the forest near the garden." Ordered Mushu. Shang raised an eyebrow and gave Mushu a questioning look as to why he wanted for him to go there. 

"Mulan and Ho Chi are in there waiting for us." Shang smiled that was what he wanted to hear. He ran the whole way there while Mushu was on his shoulder. As they entered the forest, he began to walk looking everywhere for Mulan or at least Ho Chi. 

"Over there." He said pointing to Ho Chi's back from the distance. Shang got quick to his feet once again and headed towards their direction. 

He stopped right in his tracks when he saw Mulan in the same red dress, when he found her on top of him when she had passed out. The sun shinned on her making her look like an angel in the light. "Shang!" She ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you so much." She whispered to him. 

"I missed you too, I almost thought I lost you." They separated from each other's embrace and looked at each other. 

"I'll never leave you." She then leaned into him and kissed him for the longest time. Mushu and Ho Chi happy were happy for them. 

"Ok, ok.....Can we get out of here?" Said Mushu. 

"Yeah..."Responded Shang as both him and Mulan still stared at each other. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were all back at the palace and word get out through all the villages that she was alive and doing well, with a child on the way. There was a huge Celebration for them. Everyone was having a great time. Mulan and Shang meet many new people and meet back with old friends. 

The party seemed to last a lifetime. When everyone left Mulan, Shang and the Emperor were left walking around the hallways of his palace. 

"Well, Chi Fu is dead, the Orcs are gone and a new life is beginning." Said the Emperor. Mulan and Shang looked at each other and smiled as they continued walking with the Emperor down the hallway. 

"I'm happy to be home without anything to worry about." Explained Mulan as she hugged Shang. 

"As well as you should be, I mean you are more then just a hero now, you know." 

Mulan laughed, "What do you mean?" 

"You symbolize strength, courage and hope because what you have done for everyone in China. You also wear the necklace that shows that you can handle anything, you are the protector of the mighty dragon!" He said with wise words. "You'll be remembered through times of history, You'll become a legend, Mulan." He looked at the both of them and smiled, "You better get going home, it's getting late now." He bowed down to the two of them and headed off. 

Mulan sighed and looked at Shang who looked happy as ever. "Let's go home Mulan!" He held out his hand so he could lead her out. 

"Lets." With that she took his hand and they headed home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It had been almost a year now and Mulan had a healthy baby girl, named Li Tang. Everything was back to normal and Mushu and Ho Chi would visit every so often to say hi. The gang had got married not to long ago. Sang and Tai were expecting their first child. 

It was a calm spring morning and Mulan was outside carrying Tang in her arms. Tang was fast asleep in her arms. Her eyes were big and black, they resembled her mothers. She also had her mothers black silky hair. 

As She slept Mulan walked over to the bench under the magnolia tree and sat down smiling down at her daughter. 

"Mulan." Shang said getting Mulan's attention. Mulan looked up and smiled as he sat down next to her. 

"Hi." She said in a whisper so she would not wake her sleeping daughter. 

"Hi." He replied back as he kissed her on the check. "How are you?" 

"Fine, Thanks. So how was the meeting at the palace?" 

Shang sighed and rolled his eyes making Mulan giggle. "Well it was just the same old stuff, the whole time I was looking forward to coming home and seeing my beautiful wife and daughter." As they leaned into kiss, Mushu interrupted them. 

"Hey! My God has she grown! Wow!" Mushu said screaming out as he ran towards her. Right behind him was Ho Chi shaking his head. 

Mulan put a finger to her lip to hush Mushu, "Mushu...please, she's trying to sleep."

"Sorry, but let me see her." Mulan lowered her down a bit to show Mushu. 

"Aw.....Let me hold her!" He demanded 

Both Shang and Mulan laughed, "You wouldn't be able to hold she would squish you." Said Shang trying to hold back his laughs. 

Mushu crossed his arms across his chest, "Fine, but I get to feed her then when she wakes up." 

"All right." Answered Mulan. Shang put his arm around Mulan and looked at his baby girl. 

"Wow, to think it was just yesterday that you joined the army, and now I'm married to you and have a daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more." Mulan turned around and smiled at Shang and placed a warm kiss on her husband's lips. 

They suddenly stopped and something in the sky caught their eyes. It was dragons flying high in the sky roaring with happiness and pride. They both got up from their seats and stared at them with amazement. 

Mulan and Shang looked down to see that Tang had the necklace in her tiny little hands and she giggled when it began to glow red. 

Ho Chi noticed that Tang was holding the necklace, he smiled at her and said "It seems that she'll be the next protector of the dragons when she grows up." He then turned his gaze back up to the sky full of his dragon friends. 

"Rah............" He roared up into the sky and almost all of them looked down at him and roared back. 

"Where they going?" Asked Mulan still gazing up into the sky. 

"No where far, we are going to live right near here so we will be able to see our protector and make sure nothing happens to you or your family." Mulan smiled with joy. "If that is all right with you?" 

Mulan looked back at Shang and pleaded with puppy like eyes. "That's fine with me." Mulan ran over to him and hugged him lightly so she would not squish their baby between them. They looked down at Tang, She began to giggle with her mothers necklace still in her hands. Who would one day take her mothers place as the Protector and maybe even follow her mothers foot steps of adventure. 

~The End~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you liked it! I think I might have another idea for this story, I think I might make another sequel to this story but I don't know yet. Well any ways please review and tell me what you think! Thanks again to all the reviews you helped a lot! 


End file.
